


HateFuck

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Hate Sex, M/M, No Fluff, Not forced just stubborn, POV Alternating, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Nines has had enough of Gavin's games.





	HateFuck

**Author's Note:**

> My friendo showed me the most perfect song for Gavin and RK900 called Hatefuck, it inspired this fic <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NgXGJiunYo
> 
> Also first time trying to write something like this, hope it's ok

Reed's stomping down the corridor from their crime scene when he's violently shoved back against the wall by Nines. The android towering over him, hands either side of his head. 

"What the fuck do you want trashcan?" He sneers, attempting to elbow his way out. 

Nines hands clamp down on his wrists, pinning them against the wall and his knuckles scrape across the rough brick. Gavin pulls air through his teeth.

"You know what I want, I'm bored with this pathetic little game you insist on playing."

"What fucking game?" 

Nines yanks his hands up further, shoulders aching in their sockets and Reed grimaces. 

" _This_ little game, acting like you have any semblance of self respect when I can see the blood coursing through your veins at the mere possibility of my confronting you"

Gavin grits his teeth and kicks out a leg toward the android but Nines steps a foot down on his shoe. 

"I can see it now, blood pooling and hormones releasing. It's pathetic, but I'll give you want you want Detective"

Gavin's heart clenches in his chest as Nines roughly presses against him, firm heat leaving no room for choice. 

"I don't need shit, get your fucking hands off me you plastic prick" 

He yanks down on the hands restraining him and it only results in searing pain flaring up through his joints. 

"Again with the pet names, it's so banal and did you really think that you, a _human_ could even attempt to escape?"

Nines shifts his grip to pin both of the humans hands with one of his own, grabbing Reeds chin with the other and flicks his head to the side. The android sinks his teeth into the fragile skin, canines popping through and the human thrashes below.

Gavin tries to kick out with his other leg, determined to ignoring the growing hardness from the sharp pain in his neck. He doesn't want to give this walking scrapheap the satisfaction of knowing what it's doing to him. 

Nines licks over the spot, blood coating his tongue before swallowing and hooks a leg round Gavin's to spin him round. He presses into the soft flesh of his rear, laying another bite across the nape of reeds neck and where teeth do not puncture, they bruise. 

Gavin chokes on the sound threatening to escape his throat. His thickening cock being ground against the wall as Nines pushes against him. 

"You kept pushing me, trying to illicit a reaction. Well now you have one, can you feel it?" Nines whispers into the Detectives ear and smirks at the tremor running down the humans spine. 

Gavin swallows thickly, grinding his teeth at the words and spits out. " _FUCK YOU_ ". 

"Actually, I plan on fucking you" 

Nines reaches round, unbuckling the Detectives belt and starts roughly shoving the denim of his jeans down, underwear shortly joining them round the mid of Reeds thighs. 

Gavin winces as the underside his hardened cock brushes the brick. His heart beating so loud he can hear it in his ears. He fights the noise building in his chest and pulls down on the androids grip but the attempt is weak, he's not putting his all into it. 

"You can't hide your reactions from me. I can see it all, the physical responses from your perverted mind."

Nines licks across his middle and index fingers before working them into the Detective's entrance and takes great satisfaction in the pained groan from Reed, muscle clenching around the digits. The android leans forward, biting into Reeds exposed shoulder and the shock let's him sink them knuckle deep into the slick warmth.

Gavin can't stop the gasp that tears it's way free. Nines' fingers invading him and the deep ache they cause makes his cock throb with need. He grinds his forehead into the wall as they spread out inside of him. 

"It's almost a waste of time preparing you isn't it? I think I'd prefer to just fuck you now while you're still so wonderfully tight" 

Nines rotates his hand, curling the digits against Reeds prostate and the human trembles, quiet pants echoing in the hallway. Nines loosens his grip on Reed's wrists and they slip from his grasp, fingers white as they attempt to grip onto the coarse brick.

"Nothing to say this time Detective? Are a couple fingers all it takes to shut you up?"

"F-fuck you" Is all Gavin can manage to spit out, heat twisting in his gut.

"You're getting repetitive" Nines chides, working in a third finger and he can feel Reeds legs quaking. He works the digits in and out of the Detectives hole, feeling the ring of muscle spread and give way under the pressure. 

Gavin groans as the fingers slip free. He feels so empty but soon something hotter, thicker is brushing up between his cheeks and he has to resist the urge to sink onto it. His back tenses as pressure is pushed against his opening. Gavin clenches in defiance and the android is quick to rectify his mistake. 

Nines wraps a hand round Gavin's throat, adams apple bobbing under his palm and he squeezes. It's effortless and it gains him entrance into the Detective. Steadily pushing into the warm channel, reveling in the flinches of muscle around his shaft. 

Gavin squeezes his eyes shut, mouth open and attempting to fruitlessly pull oxygen into his lungs as Nines sinks into him. It burns so fucking deep, filling him up and Gavin's cock jerks up, precum oozing out his slit. He'd cry out if he could but the androids grip leaves his hearing starting to fade. He pulls at Nines' hand, nails digging in but the android doesn't even take notice of the pitiful attempts.

Nines rounds his hips a few times, cock warm and snug as he buries himself in Reed's asshole. He can see the humans blood pressure and when he feels like the Detective is nearing his threshold, he removes his grip. 

Gavin desperately sucks in air, lungs on fire and head pounding as he comes back to the present. The rush leaves him shaking and his legs weak. He's certain if they gave way Nines would just fuck him like a doll anyways. 

"Did you like that Detective?" Nines speaks softly, voice even as he thrusts up into Reed's heated insides. "I can do it again, I can wait till you pass out and repeat it over-" He snaps his hips forward, knocking the human off balance "And over... and over"

Gavin gasps, swallowing thickly. It feels like his throat's been rubbed with sandpaper and he holds back the urge to cough. Nines hand returns to the spot and Gavin whimpers, heat pooling in stomach, twisting white hot. 

Nines brushes his hand over the humans delicate throat, bruises already littering the pale flesh and he traces a finger up Reeds neck, over his chin and across his lips. When Reed attempts to bite them he's little more than annoyed and dispenses with the pleasantries. 

He yanks the humans hips back, pressing into his back with one hand till Gavins ass in the highest point of him and Nines thrusts mercilessly into his hole, a loud slap everytime he meets Reeds ass. the detectives arms are still up on the wall, quaking and fingers digging at the paint. 

Gavin stares down at the floor, liquid brimming his eyelashes. Head braced against the wall as Nines ploughs into him, every thrust tilting his head off to the side, cheek pressed to the cold brick. His mouth hangs open in a wordless whimper till Nines angles to the side and hits the right spot, a hoarse moan clawing its way free. 

Nines feels the human push back on him and smirks, reaching forward to runs his fingers through Reeds hair before grabbing a fistful and jerks his head back. 

"Did I say you could have more?" Nines scolds, hitting the same spot and watches Reeds back bow further down. "You really do have no self control do you Detective?"

Gavin can't close his mouth and the moans pour out of him as the android keeps his head tilted back, saliva trickling out the corner of his mouth. His cock's leaking and the heated band in his stomach is wound so tight. He can't take anymore and with the next thrust into him Gavin comes against the wall, obscene sounds escaping his sore throat and his ass clenches round Nines cock, spasming in his orgasm. 

Nines removes the hand from Reeds hair, the humans head dropping down and shoulders heaving. He shoves his hand up the back of Reeds jacket till it's round the humans shoulder blades and scrapes his nails down the skin. Five red heated marks flaring up beneath his finger tips. He sighs at the sight, coupled with the still darkening bruises around Reed's throat 

Nines slides his grip down to the Detectives waist, pulling him flush to his hipbones with every thrust. He fucks into the human without mercy till he's spilling seed inside him and even then he milks his climax for all it's worth. Shuddering with every pump of semen into Reed before sliding free with a a wet noise of suction. 

Gavin's knees give way when Nines lets go, cum dribbling from his hole and face red, panting. He glares at the floor and Nines shadow on top of it. He watches the shadow move an hears the fumbling of a zipper and belt buckle. Gavin's chest is still heaving with Nines speaks, seemingly unaffected by what they just did. 

"That was certainly interesting, do continue with your little games if you're glutton for punishment"

Nines hand comes into the view, tossing a handkerchief down onto the floor in front of Gavin's face. 

"Clean yourself up before you leave Detective, I don't want you dripping on the car seat"

Gavin's face heats up and he listens to the androids footsteps echo and recede down the hall. Once Nines is gone Gavin grins, breathing heavy and exhausted as he pushes his fingers inside his used hole. Looking at Nines' cum coating his fingertips before wiping them off on the pristine fabric.

Oh, he'll play his fucking games all right... Now he knows he can get the prize.


End file.
